Nunca es demasiado tarde
by the most important word
Summary: Ella se fue. Él se arrepiente. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde. Post-Mass Effect 3 Spoilers


_**Titulo:** Nunca es demasiado tarde_

_**Autor:** The most important word._

_**Fandom:** Mass effect_

_**Pareja:** Joker/Shepard (F)_

_**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes pertenecen al juego Mass Effect, a Bioware y a sus creadores._

_**Advertencias**: Spoilers de Mass Effect 3_

_**Resumen:**____Ella se fue. Él se arrepiente. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde._

_J&S_

Joker se sentó en el asiento de la Normandía. De su hermosa nave. Pero se sentía solo, desamparado.

Su comandante se había ido. La mujer que siempre había amado, murió para destruir a los segadores y por fin obtener la paz.

Aunque tuvo que hacer sacrificios. Los Geth, Edi…todos habían muerto, por el bien de la tierra.

El piloto suspiró mientras miraba aquella jungla verde donde habían aterrizado. _"Le hubiese gustado."_ Pensó el piloto._ "Seguro que por aquí habrán un montón de mercenarios dispuestos a pelear con la famosa comandante Shepard."_

Joker sonrío con gran melancolía antes aquellos pensamientos y empezó a beber un poco de agua. Siempre le gustaba estar un rato a solar para recordarla y arrepentirse de no haberle podido decir según que cosas.

Él le dijo a ella que nunca había pensado en un _"nosotros"_. Le explicó que él estaba interesado en EDI.

Joker, el mentiroso.

Nunca había estado ni por un segundo enamorado del androide. Ni interesado. Por eso suspiro de alivio cuando su comandante le insinuó "que ahora mismo no podían empezar una relación" o "que es mejor que solo haya amistad".

El piloto no le había dicho que sí a aquella mujer por un motivo muy sencillo. La mujer de sus sueños era la comandante Jane Shepard. Una mujer de las fuerzas especiales de la alianza que había parado los pies a Saren, a los recolectores y ahora su objetivo era acabar con los segadores. Era una heroína. ¿Y él? Un piloto cojo con la enfermedad del Vrolik y un cobarde. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella se fijaría en él? Además de que Joker sabía que Shepard y Alenko habían tenido algo y deducía que volverían a estarlo.

-"Hola Joker" Saludó Kaidan mientras caminaba junto al piloto. –"¿Te molesto?"

"_Hablando del rey de roma.."_ Pensó Joker. –"Tranquilo Alenko. No molestas"

Kaidan se sentó en uno de los sillones y empezó a mirar la gran jungla verde.

-"¿Estás pensando en ella verdad?" Susurró Alenko.

-"Sí." Afirmó secamente Joker.

-"¿La echas de menos verdad?"

-"Por supuesto. Ella es mi comandante y…"

-"Joker…" Sonríe triste Kaidan. –"Se que la amabas."

El piloto se sorprendió al escuchar esa afirmación pero no dijo nada. Intentó ocultar su rostro con su gorra y siguió mirando la jungla.

-"Ella te quería a ti" Dijo con un tono triste el piloto.

-"No. Ella y yo…nos amábamos pero..acabó todo por mi culpa Joker." Explicó melancólico recordando el momento en Horizonte.

-"Quieres decir que tú y ella no..." Preguntó Joker esperanzado.

-"No. Es más. Hay algo que me pidió que te enseñara. Ella me dijo.. "dáselo en el mejor momento" y creo que este es el mejor momento. Es un mensaje."

Kaidan introdujo en una ranura una especie de tarjeta. De repente, delante de Joker apareció la comandante Shepard.

-"Sh…shepard…" Susurró el piloto con cara de sorpresa.

-"Este es un mensaje para ti Joker. Por sí pudiera morir. Esta es mi verdadera confesión."

El piloto no podía parar de susurrar el nombre de ella mientras con lágrimas la veía como si estuviera aquí.

-"Te quiero Jeff Moreau. Siempre he estado enamorada de ti. Aunque nunca me diera cuenta. Creo que me noté lo que sentía cuando te salvé la vida. Morí por ti. Y ahora lo entiendo porque lo hice."

-"Mierda…" Jeff susurraba con rabia mientras acariciaba la irreal cara de la comandante. –"Mierda…"

-"Puede ser que me comportara de una forma muy infantil cuando dije que era muy pronto para tu relación con EDI. Pero no podía ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos Joker. Pero tú me dijiste que no…que nunca te habías fijado en mí y…algo se destrozó por dentro. En ese momento estuve de broma..pero…cuando me lo dijiste…pude comprender mis sentimientos."

-"No, no, no….por favor…miénteme…." Sollozaba Moreau.

-"Gracias por ser mi piloto. Mi leal y valiente piloto. Gracias a ti nos hemos salvado muchas ocasiones. No lo creerás pero sin ti yo no hubiera llegado tan lejos. Se feliz Joker. Te lo mereces." Al acabar, Shepard se queda un rato seria y con lágrimas en los ojos hace el saludo militar y desaparece.

-"¡NO!" Gritó Joker. –"No te vayas Shepard…Estoy arrepentido de no habértelo dicho. Tenía miedo a no ser lo suficiente para ti…Dios…Shepard…por favor dime que no es suficiente tarde. Dime que no es tarde…"

Entonces de la emoción, de la angustia, Joker se desmayó. Kaidan lo socorrió preocupado y llamó a gritos a la doctora. Todos habían sufrido por la muerte de la comandante, pero ninguno como el piloto leal.

Después de unas horas Joker se despertó confuso y triste. Todo le daba vueltas a la cabeza y los recuerdos le torturaban. Había perdido la mujer que más quería por ser un cobarde.

De repente observó como la doctora Chakwas se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-"No sabía que desmayarme era bueno doctora"

-"No es eso idiota." Suspiró la doctora. –"¡Hemos recibido noticias desde la tierra! ¡Han encontrado a Shepard viva! ¿No es genial?"

El piloto pensaba que se iba a desmayar otra vez. ¿Shepard viva? ¿La mujer que amaba viva? ¡No podía ser! Su mente lo negaba. Todo era un sueño. Un dulce sueño.

-"Doctora..dígame..que esto no es un sueño.."

La doctora Karin le golpeó en la cabeza. Desde luego esto no era un sueño.

-¿Podemos hablar con ella? ¿Está bien?"

-"Sí. Creo que podemos hablar con ella. Está herida pero se recuperará."

Joker ansioso cogió sus muletas y se dirigió tan rápido como podía hacía la sala de comunicaciones. La doctora río alegre al ver como de rápido se movía Jeff.

-"El amor de la juventud…"

El piloto por fin llegó a su destino. Había tenido que decir que "estaba bien" con prisa a casi medio barco. Necesitaba ver a Shepard. Anhelaba decir que la amaba con locura.

Apareció como si de un milagro se tratara su comandante. Estaba con muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo pero como siempre bella y radiante.

-"Hola Joker" Saludó Jane alegre.

-"¿Hola Joker? ¡No me dé esos sustos más comandante! Pensaba que…."

-"Lo se Joker. Ni yo me explico como he sobrevivido pero…aquí estoy." Sonrío ella.

Una lágrima rebelde surco el rostro. Allí estaba. No era un sueño. Estaba viva. Era hora de decirlo.

-"Te amo Shepard. Siempre lo he hecho"

La comandante sonrío como jamás Joker le había visto sonreír.

-"Yo también Joker. Nunca es demasiado tarde"

Recordó aquellas palabras. -"Kaidan..te lo ha contado todo."

-"Sí. Pero he puesto una cara de sorpresa."

-"Gracias. Eso me hace muy feliz. Y yo que quería seducirte con mis encantos."

-"Ya lo hiciste hace tiempo Joker…" Río Shepard relajada.

-"Vuelve a casa pronto." Rogó el piloto.

-"Lo haré."

Y con otra de sus añoradas sonrisas, Shepard se despidió. Joker en ese momento se sintió feliz y completamente descansado.

Nunca era demasiado tarde.

**FIN**


End file.
